Life Goes On
by nasman
Summary: Takes Place after Season finale. How Jackie & Hyde lives change. Some EricDonna also. COntains Spoilers
1. Poison

Oh, God Michael just like that baby, just like that. I've missed this so much; you just don't know what you do to me. How do you want it Jackie, I want it harder, Oh god Michael she gasped his name into his ear, begging him for more, begging him to use her how ever he wanted. He obliged gliding deeper into her with every gasp and moan she made. She flipped them over taking control as she worked her hips over him eliciting groans from deep in his throat. Soon it was too much for the both of them and she came apart in his arms screaming his name as he came inside of her. I love you Michael she whispered, I love you to Jackie.

Steven Hyde woke with a start, sweating profusely, breathing heavy and unsteady. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings before remembering where he was, Vegas a long way from Point Place. He had been here for five days, and every night he had the same disgusting dream, he had tried everything, gambling, strip clubs, hell he'd been drunk of his ass the whole damn week, but he still couldn't get her out of his head. She was poison, he was sure of it. Full of I love you's and sweet nothings that she never meant. He couldn't see how she could, because if she did she wouldn't be screwing Kelso the first chance she got. Well he was done thinking about it; he was going to have to go home soon. His cash was running low, and he never thought he'd say it but he missed everyone, and if he admitted it to himself deep down he missed her too. But he still wasn't ready to go home. He knew every one would have questions and he didn't have any answers.

Jackie lay in bed barely moving, staring at the blank TV. screen as if it had the answers to her problems. It had been five days since she'd seen him, five days since she'd last left her room, five days since the worst moment of her young life. She didn't even know how it happened. One moment she was crying over Steven, the Michael was kissing her. It was almost like the old times, when life wasn't so complicated and all she had to worry about was her makeup and cheerleading. After they had finished she felt sick to her stomach. She had told Michael to go see if anyone had seen them because she was new here and she didn't want anyone thinking she was a slut or anything like that. Then Steven walked in. She had been so happy to see him, momentarily forgetting what had just taken place. When she finally did remember she had tried to get him out of the room but it was too late as Kelso waltzed in telling the whole world how they had done it.

She had never seen Steven look that way before. She had tried to say anything before he left but the look on his face mixed with the tears in his eyes was too much for her too take. Here was her Steven big, strong, zen Steven in her room crying and it was all her fault. Over the past few days she kept telling herself that it wasn't her fault, that she really hadn't done anything wrong. He had told her to leave how was she suppose to know that he still wanted her. But those thoughts were of little comfort as tears once again began streaming down her Face.


	2. Before Hand

Hyde sat at the bar counting his money. He had a hundred dollars. That should be enough to get me home, he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when an older man in a pink shirt sat beside him.

"So you want a drink, it's on me"

Hydeglared at him, his name was John and he reminded him of Leo which is why he had befriended him and why he had basically told him his life story the moment he had met him.

"What's up with the pink shirt man, I have a rep you know, I can't be seen with girly looking men like you"

"A rep, dude no one gives a shit about you out here man, their to busy partying and looking for the nights catch, you're a nobody"

"Whatever, look thanks for the offer man but I'm about to leave, I don't think I'll be able to drive too good if I'm drunk."

"So you're going home"

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone where I was going so their probably worried about me, plus I left the store with…….. Oh shit I left the store with Leo, my dads going to kill me."

"Your dad… I thought you said your dad left you a couple of years ago"

"No that was the guy who I thought was my dad, I'm talking about my real dad"

Hyde stopped when he saw the bewildered look on Johns Face.

"What man"

"Nothing, it's nothing. So what are you going to do about your girlfriend?"

"You mean my ex-girlfriend."

"Well, yeah if that's what you're calling her."

"I don't know man, at first I was angry as hell, but now I'm just…… I don't know,"

John looked at Hyde trying to figure out how to get him to open up again. When he first met him he wouldn't shut the hell up. Of course then he'd been so drunk he couldn't even sit straight, he kept going on about how love was a conspiracy of the government and a bunch of other crap he couldn't quite recall.

"So um, you never really told me that much about uh...what's her name again"

"Jackie"

"Yeah Jackie"

"What's there to say man, she's annoying as hell, shallow as they come, basically a bitch" He shrugged not really knowing how else to describe her.

"Wait so you're telling me that you've been with this girl for three years now and that's all you think about her."

"I guess"

"Bullshit. I can't believe that. There has to be some reason why you were with her. Come on man think."

Hyde stared at the counter of the bar, trying to figure out just why he had been with Jackie all these years. They didn't have anything in common, he hated pretty much every thing she did, well except for that one thing she did with her tongue but that was a different story. He hated her ABBA posters, her stupid marriage fantasies, and… ah who the hell was he kidding he loved everything about the girl. Damn Beautiful midget.

"Are you just going to sit there staring into space all day, or are going to say something man." John spoke up interrupting Hyde's thoughts.

"I don't know man damn, who the hell are you supposed to be anyway Donahue, no wait let me guess your Johnyhue his long lost brother separated at birth."

"Fuck you man"

"Yeah…, I'd rather not."

John rolled his eyes, glad that he'd gotten Hyde to at least say a little something.

"So what happened to the blond you were talking to yesterday"

Hyde looked confused for a moment before answering.

"What the hell are you talking about man; I haven't looked at a girl all week, much less talked to one."

"I'm talking about the blond girl whose face you were sucking by the slot machines yesterday. Don't think that I didn't see you. Just cause I'm getting old doesn't mean I'm losing my sight"

"Whatever man, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Look I need to head on home before it gets too late.

"Well alright then, it was nice meeting you man."

"Yeah, whatever."

As Hyde reached the El Camino, and got in he thought about why he had left Point Place in the first place, and what he had planned to do. He reached into the glove compartment of his car and took out the engagement ring, he had bought. It wasn't the biggest in the world, but he was sure it would have been enough. But I guess we'll never know now. He put the key in the ignition and headed home.

Jackie looked at herself in the mirror; she had always loved the way she looked in Steven's Led Zeppelin shirt. Actually that was a lie, she just loved it because it was special to him and he had given it to her, one of the few things she had received since they had been together. She left from in front of the mirror and went over to her bed where her suitcase lay open not yet fully packed. She had decided to go home. She needed to see him, to make him understand that she loved him, and that what happened between her and Kelso didn't mean anything. In fact it was actually the worst five minutes she had ever experienced. Looking back she couldn't even remember what she saw in Michael, sure he was good looking, but he was as dumb as the come not to mention horrible in bed. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was her and Steven and weather they still had a chance. As she finished packing she looked around the room at what she was leaving. Her dream job, the one that would make her a star and the most desirable women in Wisconsin. She almost laughed at the thought. At one time that was all she ever wanted, but now she just wanted to be with the man she loved and who loved her back. She just hoped he would listen.


End file.
